A Hidden Secret
by Aka Fuyu
Summary: Alex is the daughter of someone very important, but no one really knows about her. What happens when she travels to Gotham for her father and the Joker finds out who she really is...or does he already know? Sequel is up.
1. A New Begining

*****  
This Chapter have been Updated!!**

**- - -**

**Whoot! XD I though this might be a good story plan! I hope others feel the same way XD haha**

_Disclaimer: _**I do not own anyone is this story except Alexia! O.o ..haha I mean Alex XD**

* * *

Chapter 1: _**A new beginning**_

"Dad! I know…for the hundredth time tonight you've told me…I'm not a kid anymore, you know. I'm seventeen now—" Alex gave her dad an annoyed, but happy smile as he interrupted her again.

"Look, Alexia, I know you _think_ you'll be fine, but you never know what could happen. It's dangerous in Gotham! I mean, you'll be alone and there are a lot of people after me—can you just please take _one_ body guard with you?"

"You know that would make me stick out even more. No one except Bruce Wayne knows I'm coming. I'll ride the subway from to Wayne Tower and he'll meet me there…that's what you told me before and it sounds like a good plan to me." Alex's father let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright, fine, but you call me the second you get to Wayne Tower, you hear me young lady? If you forget or don't call at all, you're grounded."

"I know, don't worry, I'll call." She smiled at him, knowing he was already worried, and she hadn't even left yet. She walked over to her anxious parent and kissed him on the cheek, just before he pulled her into a tight hug.

"You're the only one I have left, Alexia, and I don't want to lose you too…" He whispered painfully.

"I know dad…I miss her too—"

"Pardon my interruption sir, but the car is ready."

"Yes, yes." Alex's father kissed her on the top of her head and smiled down at those gray eyes of his daughters. "I'm still sorry I couldn't come with you, if I didn't have this meeting I'd be right there beside you."

"I know Dad, its fine, I understand how important this is and I'm just glad I could help you out." The dark haired brunette smiled one last time towards her father as she exited the large room he was now left standing in.

Alex walked out of the huge mansion, and over to a sleek black car parked a few steps away from the twin doors she had exited through. Even though she was only staying four days in Gotham, she would miss her home. She had never really been out of her city, and now she was going to the neighboring city, Gotham. She was excited and frightened at the same time. She might have a superhero that looks over the city , but it was nothing like Gotham's Hero as she would put it, Batman. Even with Batman, villains were still always on the loss it seemed, causing havoc on the city. Villains such as the Joker, Scarecrow, and the mafia. She hopped she wouldn't run into anyone of them, but it was only two months ago, she remembered, that it got really bad in Gotham with the Joker in town and the mafia trying to get ride of Batman. The Joker even killed Harvey Dent, who was supposed to be Gotham's White Knight. Alex remember that day all too well, when she heard all the chaos that was going on in Gotham. Her father went to the city right after they caught to Joker, '_for the second time…_, Alex though angrily to herself, to see if there way anything he could do. She was going to Gotham to attend a fundraiser Bruce was throwing. She normally didn't like parties or anything thing along those lines, but her father was always throwing a party or was always invited to one and he always ended up dragged her along. She could _learn_ what he did for the world, as he put it. The only reason she was going to this fundraiser was because it was very important for her him, and it somewhat concerned him. He would have gone himself but like he had said earlier, she knew he had a business meeting that he needed to attend more then this fundraiser.

Alex sighed as she tosses her messenger bag into the back seat of the awaiting car, and then took her place in the empty set next to her bad. The plan was that she would be dropped of at the subway station, and then she would take the subway to the exit right before Wayne Tower, and walk across the street where she would meet Bruce in the lobby of the company building. Alex watched her house become smaller as they pulled out of the driveway and onto the main road the led to the subway station.

Alex thanked the driver, then pulled her bag out with her and closed the car door. She turned to face the stairway that led to the ticket booths of the subway. This was only her second time on the subway, and though she would have preferred to rid in the car all the way there, she told her father she didn't want to draw attention to herself. She even wore normal clothing for once, and she loved that feeling. The feeling she was somewhat a normal girl, how could ware whatever she wanted. She was in a black long sleeve shirt that fit perfectly, with a dark pair of jeans that were slightly faded.

Not very many people new that the wealthiest man in-well the world had a daughter. Only close friends of her father new, and she didn't have very many friends to tell. Her father told her it was for her safety, and she new that, but it got worse after her mother died, she could hardly do or go anywhere without her fathers permission.

As Alex got to the ticket stand, she pulled out her wallet and gave the man standing behind the glass the money. "One ticket, please" She smiled.

The man nodded and gave her the ticket and her change. "There you are ma'ma." He said in a happy tone, with a bright smile. "Have a nice day."

Alex took to ticket, still smiling. "Thanks, you to." She put her wallet back into her bag and walked away from the window, towards the gate. After passing thought he gate she went out onto the platform and boarded the subway car. She glanced around. '_For the middle of the day it's not that packed, or maybe people just don't ride the subway anymore.'_ She shrugged, putting it out of mind. She sat down on one of the seats towards the front and only a couple more people got on after her, an older woman with a small boy and two gentlemen. She guessed the two gentlemen were just a bit older then she was. The woman and the boy sat on the opposite side of were she was sitting, and the two men were on the other end of the subway car.

* * *

**If I get some people to review I shall post the next chapter XD I have it all ready XD**

_Review, review, review!!!_


	2. Close Call

__

*****  
This Chapter have been Updated!!**

**- - -**

_Disclaimer_**: I do not own any character but Alex. 3**

* * *

Chapter 2: _**Close call**_

It took about a half and hour to get to Gotham. There was one more stop before the stop at Wayne Tower. The only passengers left in that subway car besides her were the two men who boarded the subway the same time Alex did. She was a little creped out, only because they kept looking at her them talking quietly to themselves. _'It's a good thing dad put me though those tie chi lesions.'_ She smiled slightly to herself, loving the fact she could take care of herself.

_Ding, ding, ding._

Alex looked up just as they pulled into the station. She stood up and walked to the door, waiting for it to open. Just as the two men were doing, at the other door of the subway car. There was another _ding_ as the doors opened slowly. Alex steeped out and looked around the platform, then followed the crow of people that were getting off the other subway cars next to and in front of hers.

_BANG_

Alex flinched covering her head and ducking down as the sound of a gun shot ran though the subway tunnel. People started yelling and running towards the exit, but only to be stopped in there tracks by five men with guns pointed out at the crowd. Alex looked up and her heart stopped. _'T-this can't be happening…'_

"Good evening, ladies and gentle-man…"

Alex was stair at the Joker as he mad his way down the stairs, gun in hand. Everyone froze and there were quite whispers among them.

"Now all you fine people will be able to live though this experience, as long as I get what I want." The Joker mad his way over to the small crowd of people that had just gotten off the subway. Alex, standing in the back, acted just as everyone else did, scared and frightened. She might not have been either of those, but she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

"The Joker wants you wallets, now!" A man behind Alex shouted.

Alex turned to see it was one of the men who had been on the same subway car as her, and he gave her a smug smile. '_He works for the Joker!!'_ The Joker's goons stated making it around, as people dug for there wallets.

"I'm going to need yours too young lady…" He said with a grin as he held his hand out.

Alex glared at him, then dug into her bag and pulled her wallet out, giving it to him.

"Thanks very much." He winked at her and walked away, taking more wallets with him. When everyone had handed over there wallets to the goons, the men returned to the Joker. He started going though each one, pulling out money and looking over ID's.

"Shall we see if there anyone important here today!?" He laughed at his own stupid comment. Occasionally he would give out a little laugh as he paged though pictures some wallets contained.

"W-why are you doing th-this? No one important rides the subway, nor w-would they without some type of protection and none of us will have the amount of money you want-"

"And how do you know the amount of money I want? Huh?! I might just want to steel from the poor." The Joker barked at an older woman, with a twisted smile on his fact. "I'm not interested in money…well not really-ah that's what my boys here will win at the end of this little ad-venture… I'm interested in knowing who's all with us today, you might not think there's anyone important here, but I've received a nice little tip that someone just might be hiding out among you…regu-lar folks." He laughed vindictively, sending chills down Alex's spine, causing her to flinch slightly. Then her eyes widen.

'_Oh no! Could he have known I was coming?! Or would he be expecting my dad…I really hope so.'_ Alex looked around to see if there were any other exits close by, and just as she glances over at the Joker, the man next to him was eyeing her. Alex swallowed and looked down at the floor.

There was a sudden silence, she looked back up and gasped quietly as he was holding her wallet in his hand. He looked bored now as he pulled the money out and handed it to the man on his left. He closed the wallet, and Alex sighted, relived.

She smiled slightly but it disappeared just as quickly as it has come, when the Joker's expression changed as he snatched the wallet back into his gloved hand and opened it again. '_No, no, no! Please…'_ She muttered to herself, but no such luck, she watched the Jokers facial expression as he took her license out. His head rose up and his eyes meet hers. Just as they did an evil smile spread across his painted face. Alex felt her heart stop and she didn't move.

"Well, well…this is very interesting, instead of coming himself…he sends his daughter..."

The Joker laughed loudly, as everyone whispered and looked around. Then he started walking in her direction. She felt her breath slip away as he got closer to her.

"But what makes this more in-teresting…is that he _has_ a child…very in-teresting indeed…"

"Joker we know you're down there! Come up with your hand up, or we will be authorized to shoot!" Alex assumed it was the police that were standing at the top of the stairway. Her herself was happy to hear them, but as other civilian heard what they were says, the started scramming and crying, yelling that there were innocent people down here.

The Joker stopped a few feet from Alex, and just smiled, not even taking interest in the Police Force that was ordering him to surrender.

"Boss come one, let's beet it!" Alex glanced at that man who yelled to his boss. He was holding a gun and pointing towards the opposite exit.

"I'll see you soon Miss Luthor…" He whispered so only she could have heard him, and winked at her. As he winked, she twinged. He turned on his heals and walked over to the other exit besides the main one, then turned back to the crowd.

"Now you can all tell your friends you got to meet the one and only chaotic criminal in Gotham!" He laughed, never taking his eyes off Alex, then turned and was gone.

* * *

_Review, review, review!!! Please!_


	3. The After Party

*****  
This chapter has been updated!!**

**- - -**

**Okay...xD This is the last chapter I have so far, I need to think of some things before I start chapter 4. Thanks to thedarkqueen13 for the awsome review and such!**

_Disclaimer : _**Sadly no I do not own The Joker or anyone else--bu Alex I do!! Haha. xD**

* * *

Chapter 3: _**The after party  
**_

Alex was sitting on the curb talking to a police officer when Bruce Wayne walked up.

"Alex!! There you are-what's going on here?!" He was walking fast and stepped up next to the officer, arms folded across his chest and a glaring pair of eyes.

"Sir, do you know this young lady?" The officer asked calmly.

"Yes, I'm her uncle, now can you please tell me what's going on?!" He said, trying to calm down. '_That was always the cover when I came to see Bruce, that's how dad wanted it, I guess it's worked out so far.'_ Alex though, looking up at her angry 'uncle'.

"She has been in a hostage situation sir, so I'm going to have to take her down to the station for more questioning-."

"No your not." Bruce interrupted, now angrier. "You'll here from my lawyer. She's not answering anymore questions and she coming home with me now."

"Mr. Wayne I-."

"It's fine Officer Peterson." The two arguing men and Alex turned to see Officer Gordon walk up. He was about the only other person here in Gotham, besides Alfred, that new Alex was the daughter of Lex Luthor.

"Ah-…yes sir…" Officer Peterson glanced at Alex then walked away to another victim of the hostage incident.

"Nice to see you again Alex." Gordon smiled at her, then nodded to Bruce and walked away.

Alex smiled back then looked at Bruce as his glares quickly turned to a cheerful smile. "You alright kid?"

"Yeah, Fine. Say did you call my dad by any chance?"

"Ah no, that's your job, so what happened down there?"

"Joker held everyone up for their-."

"The Joker!" Bruce's eyes widen with terror and anger. "Did he do anything, hurt anyone?"

"Well…he sorta found out…whose daughter I was…" Alex said slowly, digging in her bag for his cell phone. Bruce sighed and rubbed his head.

"This is bad…I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you, you could be in a lot of danger-oh and…don't tell your father just yet." He started walking away, motioning for her to follow. Axel dug out her cell phone and looked around at the crow of people, then dialed her home number. When she looked back up, she froze. Across the street, a man with paint on his face was smiling at her. He was leaning on the building that stood next to him, his cold and black eyes burning into hers.

"Hello…-hello!! Alexia!!?" Her dad yelled from the other end of the phone line. Alex jumped slightly.

"Yeah, dad hi, sorry…" She blinked and looked back over to where she had seen The Joker, but he'd vanished from his spot. She sighed as her dad chewed her ear off for not calling right away then walked after Bruce and hopped into his black Lamborghini.

_________________

When Alex got to Wayne manner she went to the guest room Bruce had told her was hers for the weekend. She had been to Wayne manner many times before with her father, and knew her way around pretty well. Alex came up the stairs and went down the hallway, to the last room on the right, and opened the door. She walked into a large room with peach colored walls.

There was a queen sized bed to the far right side of the room, diagonal from the door. A light blue comforter covered the bed, with darker blue pillows neatly placed in the middle of the bed at the top of the head board. The guest bathroom was right across the hallway with a large sink and a bathtub twice the size of the 5"6 burnet.

Alex walked over to the bed throwing her bag onto it and plopping face down into the soft, feather comforter. '_Oh, I almost forgot, I don't want my dress to wrinkle.'_ Alex sat up, pulling her bag over to her and pulled out a medium length, dark purple evening dress that she was planning on wearing to the fundraiser that night. She also pulled out a pair of black low pumps to go with it. Alex then paused and pulled out a manila folder she was supposed to give to Bruce for her dad. '_Oops, almost forgot that too…'_ She stood back up, and walking out of the room to find Bruce.

"Ah, Miss. Alex, I see you found your room, I hope it's to your liking?" Alfred asked, as he mad his way up the stairway.

"Oh yes, it's fine. Ah hey Alfred, could you give Bruce something for me?"

"Of course Miss. Alex." He stated with a warm smile. Alex smiled back as she handed the file over to him. "You know you don't have to call me _miss_, Alex is just fine.

Alfred took the file into his hands and nodded slightly.

"Or would you prefer Miss. Luthor?" He smiled jokingly.

"Anything but that is fine." She laughed slightly.

"I'll see to it that he gets it right away then." Alfred gestured to the file in his hand.

"Thanks-Oh um and what time was the fundraiser again?" She asked as he was making his way back downstairs.

"At six o' clock Miss. Alex"

"Thanks again!" Shouting just as he rounded the corner to Bruce's office. She did like Miss. Alex much better then Miss. Luthor. That title was meant for her mother. Alex glanced down at her watch. '_Five, I better start getting ready'_

_**Six o'clock: the Fundraiser **_

Alex stood by a table covered with a white cloth and ordurves, with a glass of water in hand. She watched Bruce welcome people, as he made there way around, talking to all the important people in the room.

She sighed, bored already and the party had only just started.

"Already bored huh?"

Alex turned to her left to see Bruce standing next to her, a wide smile of his face. Alex bushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to show that I looked bored-ah not that I am-."

Bruce laughed, "It's alright Alex, I understand, I know for a seventeen-year-old, these things can get boring. I promise you don't have to stay down here much longer."

She smiled. "Thanks, but I don't want to look rude, it's fine, I'll stay. I'm used to it anyway." She muttered, rolling her eyes. He let out a small laugh, shaking his head.

"You do look very nice though, if I might say. Purple is a good color for you."

"Oh you think?" She looked down at her dress. "Thanks."

He nodded, just as someone called him to come over. "If you'll excuse me, feel free to go hang out in the kitchen." He gave another warm smile and walked away towards a group of people.

Alex took another look around, and then decided to take Bruce's offer. She turned to walk towards the kitchen and nearly knocked over a server with a try of food that was walking past her. He wobbled but held the platter steady.

"I'm so sorry-I wasn't paying any attention!" Alex's eyes widened as she though he was going to drop the platter.

"It's all good Miss. I'm pretty good at balancing things." He smiled and winked at her before turning slightly and walking into the crowd. Alex frowned, watching him leave. '_Why does he look so familiar…I don't really know all that many people in Gotham…'_ She shrugged and made her way into the kitchen.

When she got to the kitchen she set down her glass and walked over to a bowl of fruit sitting on the far end of the counter. She picked up a grape and stuck it into her mouth. Grapes were always her favorite fruit, or maybe it was only because her mother would always sit outside in the back garden, eating them with her when she was younger.

"Can I get you anything…Miss…?"

Alex turned smiling. "No thanks I'm fine-." Alex stopped and stood motionless when she stared into the black eyes of The Joker. He was standing on the other side of the kitchen island, smiling.

"That's a shame…are you sure you don't want a drink, you seem tense?" His smiled widen as he walked around the island, slowly making his way to her. She followed his movement, on the opposite side, so they were walking in-sink with each other.

"What do you want…?"

"Now what's the fun of telling you, it's a surprise and I wouldn't want to spoil that for you-ah…" He licked his red lips.

Alex stepped forward fast, grabbing a knife off the island. As she did, The Joker lunged forward and grabbed the wrist that was holding the knife.

"Now, now, now you wouldn't want to hurt yourself with that would you? We can't have you playing with dangerous toys. Didn't your mother ever teach you that?"

She jerked back hard, out of his grasp and backed up to the door, where there was a room full of people.

"Tell me…what do you plan on doing, running in there and telling everyone who you are and why I am planning on taking you with me when I leave?"

"Fat chance you're getting out of here _with_ me and in one piece."

"Oh well what do we have here? A little fighter, you know I like you already."

The Joker now, was only a few feet in front of her, staring her down with his murderous eyes.

"I swear I'll stab you…I have no problem with that…"

"Funny thing about that…nether do I." He stated, pulling out a knife from his pocket and stepped towards her fast. Alex stepped back and shoved the kitchen knife forward at the same time make it impact into The Jokers lower stomach. He stood still, and then glanced down at the knife sticking out of his stomach as she released it from her grip. He looked back up at her with a crazy smile stuck on him face. Her eyes widened then she turned fast and ran out of the kitchen, only to run into the same server as earlier. This time smacking into him so hard she fell back. The server grabbed her fast, preventing her from landing butt first on the ground.

"Thank god your here-please we have to-."

"Oh-would you look at that! Paul decided to join us…finally"

"Sorry boss I didn't know she would stab ya…" The man tightened his grip on her upper arms, making her winch. She looked up at him confused, and then it dawned on her. '_It's one of the men from the subway who rode to Gotham with me!'_

"Let go!" Alex pulled her body back, and pushed on his chest with her arms at the same time. Before she new it, he spun her around and was holding her just as tight, but she was now face to face with an angry Joker. The Joker yanked out the knife that was lodged into his stomach out and threw it to the floor. He placed the tip of his knife to her check.

"Shall we carve your pretty littlie face up!?" He applied slight pressure to the tip and watched a line of blood fall from it, making its way down her cheek then neck. Alex gave a jerk and The Joker grabbed her jaw with a firm grip.

"Behave and I might not cut you up so ba-dah…hm?" He smiled, his yellow teeth showing slightly. Straightening out, he turning away from them and motioned for Paul to follow. Paul shoved Alex forward hard, and pushed her after The Joker.

"NOO!! BRUCE-." Alex screamed. She wasn't going to be taken by this psycho so easily.

The Joker turned fast, grabbing her hair and yanking her out of Paul's grip. He took her and spun her around, then grabbed the front of her face and slammed her head down into the kitchen floor. She stared up at him in a daze. She could have swarm she felt something wet on the back of her head, and then everything started getting fuzzy. He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the Wayne mansion with out any interruptions.

"This is going to be fun." He laughed his vindictive laugh as he stuck her in the back of a car and got in on the other side of her. Alex slightly opened her eyes, only to see The Joker smiling evilly down at her before she was consumed in darkness, alone and afraid.

* * *

_Okays whoot done! I know what your thinking--I talk about Alex's mother a lot...ah well sorta a lot.  
But have no fear! I will reviel what happened to heer!!! :3_

_Review! Please!_


	4. Rising Questions

*****  
This chapter has been updated!!**

**- - -**

**Alright, sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, I just haven't a...been in the right mood or just did really have time. :3 But I do now so haha xD  
I only have a couple plans up my sleave and then a big plan that's sorta what this whole story's gonna end with. Soo I shall put my brain to work... (damn school does enough of that!) and think of mooore!**

**I hope the people who are reading it/started reading this like it so far and will keep reading! Ohs and thanks to the people who reviewed!!--Much love!**

_Disclaimer : **Nos I don't own anyone but Alex--she's MY OC! Hiss :p**_

* * *

Chapter 4: **Rising Questions  
**

Alex opened her eyes. She felt like she had been tossed around like a rag doll. Every inch of her body was sore or hurting.

The room she was sitting in the middle of was small and dark. There were a few lights on, but they looked like they would go out at any moment. She looked around at all the dirt and muck on the walls. The windows were covered in so much dirt and who knows what else, that you couldn't look in, let alone see out of them. She didn't even know if it was still the night of the fundraiser or the next morning. _'Wonder how long I've been out?...'_ She pondered, as she looked towards the door. She stood up slowly, her legs wobbling like crazy. They could hardly keep her up. When she finally managed to stand still, she frowned. She was staring at a puddle of dried blood on the floor. Her eyes widened as she reached to the back of her head to find a large bump and dried blood tangled in her hair. She flinched when she touched the wound slightly, it still hurt like crazy. _'That's right…he…slammed my head into the floor...'_ She glared at the door. It was his fault she was in this mess. She only had one idea of why he would take her…her father of course.

Alex swallowed as she steadily walked towards the door. Just as she reached for the door knob, it turned. She pulled her arm back fast and took a few steppes back away from who would be entering the room. The door swung open fast.

"Finally-I though that little bump on your head killed ya-ah…" In walked The Joker, nodding his head at his words.

"If only it had, then I wouldn't have to listen to you-_ah_" She muttered, emphasizing her last world, mimicking him. He walked to her and grabbed the back of her head tightly sending pain through every inch of her body.

"I'm sorry, I don't make wishes come true." He smiled, his face leaned into hers. In his other hand, he was twirling his knife.

**Bruce Wayne**

"I can't believe he just walked right out of this house with her! And I _let_ him!" Bruce paced back and forth angrily, and then slammed his fist down on his desk.

"It's not your fault sir, you didn't know he had an inside guy working for you-."

"Your right Alfred I didn't, but I should have! When Luthor find out…" Bruce gave a deep sigh, and then walked over to his chair and sitting down.

"It's bad enough I was trying to get her away from her father in the first place, only for her protection, now I have to worry about The Joker as well…this is just great."

"Ah-but sir…I though you told me Mr. Luthor wasn't her real father."

"I did…but I need proof. I know that sweet girl did not come from that man. Superman is trying to find out as much as he can as well. There's just something off about how her mother died…and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. I just can't wait to take her away from the god-forsaken man!" Bruce put his elbows on his desk and places his head in his hands.

"Do you really think Mr. Luthor will just stand by and let you take his… 'daughter'?" As Alfred stated, the door bell rang. He turned from Bruce and walked out of the office.

"No but when I tell the world he killed his wife…no one will let her stay with him." Bruce looked up then stood and followed Alfred out to the front door.

**Alex**

The Joker was just holding the knife to her check and staring at Alex. No movement, just black, cold eyes staring deep down into her pale, gray eyes.

"Do you know _why_ you're here…?" The Joker licked his lips

"Y…yes…you brought me here-."

"Don't be a smart ass." He griped the back of her head harder and pushed the blade of the knife into her check, watching the blood run down her check and to her neck. Alex flinched and looked down, not wanting to face those eyes again.

"Because…you want money…?" She let out quietly. The Joker erupted in a high pitched laugh, and he shook his head.

"I have no use for money-ahh!! Ha-ha, that's funny though. You crack me up kid."

"Then what?! I don't have anything to give you, and if you don't want money then I'm worth nothing to you-!"

"Oh but you see…that's were your wrong…you mean a lot to me…" He pulled the blade down her check to her neck, and then rested it on her chest. Alex swallowed having 'attempt to escape' on her mind.

"You know-ah…" He licked his lips yet again, then whispered, "You look just like you mother…" An evil smiled spread across his parted lips. Alex's eyes widened with shock and anger.

"How the hell would you know!?" She didn't even realize the tears that had escaped her eyes. He ran his thumb across her check with a bit of blood and fresh tears. Then leaned in and kissed her forehead. She tried to push him back. As she did he let her drop to the floor and turn his back to her.

"Don't get too worked up now, you're on in five…" He turned his head slightly back to look at her out of the corner of his eye. Then mad his way to the door and walked out slamming it shut behind him.

* * *

_Yay! All done! xD I liked this chapter/sorta xd hahas.  
Sooo you should totaly tell me what you think!! ;3 And again sorry for the spelling errors I read over it A LOT, and if I missed anything--yeah well I already know I Fail Epicly at spelling. blah._

_Review! Please! _


	5. Secrets Untold

*****  
This chapter has been updated!!**

- - -

**Okay...So moving along! :3 I hop you have questions formed in the back of your mind cause there not about to be answered! xD Lol i'm just kidding...or am I ;)  
Anyways, sorry it took a so long. I've been a tad busy this weekend/week. xD I'll try and get started on the new chapter!**

_Disclaimer:_** Nos-I don't own The Joker even though I wish I did. T^T sad. Buts I do own Alex! Yay!! :3**

* * *

Chapter 5: _**Secrets untold  
**_

'_How would he know I looked like my mother!!?'_ Axel though angrily. She had been sitting in the same position The Joker had left her in for about 2 hours. She was tired and cold, still only wearing the mid length dress she wore to the fundraiser. She pulled her knees to her chest and hoped that her father already new she had been taken and was hopefully trying to find her. She didn't want to have to face The Joker again. It seemed he knew much more about her then she would have imagined or even wanted him to know.

'_There has to be a way out of here…'_ Alex took another look around the dirty, dark room. She noticed a wood chair in the far corner, opposite of her. She then looked up at the window not to far from the chair and a small smile tugged at her lips. She stood slowly, still in pain from when he roughly held her wounded head and walked over to the chair. She took a hold of it and dragged it a few inches so that it was under one of the windows. Placing her hands on the back of the chair for support, she steeped onto the seat of the wobbling of piece of furniture. Then she straitened up and was eye lever with the window. She stood there for a few seconds considering her options on how not to be to load and how not to bust her hand up to bad. She looked down at her dress, and then sighed. "I really liked this dress…" She said aloud, taking a hold of the bottom of the dress, then took the corner of were the slit was and ripped a strip from the bottom of the dress clear off. Taking the cloth, Alex wrapped it around her knuckles and palm.

Alex took a deep breath in then let it out. She pulled her fist back into a punching position and slammed her fist into the corner of the glass of the window. There was only a small amount of noise as the glass shattered, and tumbled to the ground. Alex began to clear the rest of the glass away so she could climb up and out. She starting to panic as she was thinking The Joker could come in at any moment.

She grabbed the edge of the window and pulled herself up carefully, so she didn't get cut on the remaining glass that was still attached to the bottom of the window sill. She used the back of the chair to push off with her legs and was halfway out when she felt a strong grip on her ankle. Alex did have to turn her head to see who it was, she already new and but she could taste her freedom. She tried kicking her legs and pulling herself out farther, when her leg was tugged on, then violently forced back down though the window. As she tried to grip the window farm, her arms were dragged across the jagged glass. She gasped as she was lifted up into the air, a hand on her lower back and another just below her neck, on her chest. Her forceful captor then brought her down on her back against the floor, and then taking a few steps back from her.

Alex lay there for a few minuets, trying to catch her breath and trying to ignore the stinging pain in her lightly bleeding arms that lay next to her head.

"Now why-ah…would you try and leave through the window…that's rude." His eyes were glued to the knife that was in his hand. He didn't even bother to glance her way. She managed to sit up slowing and as she did she saw a large piece of broken glass next to her foot. She didn't even think twice, she grabbed the piece, thruster her whole body forwards and stuck the piece of glass into The Jokers stomach and dragged it down ward. There was no movement on his part and she was almost afraid to meet his gaze. She swallowed then slowly raised her head, only to see a crazed smile burning into her eyes.

"That's the second time you've stabbed me…I think someone likes to play with sharp objects…how sweet-ahh…" The Joker grabbed a handful of Alex's hair, and held her in place. He yanked the glass out with a small flinch and started laughing, picked her up around the waist, and carried her out of the room.

"It's your time to shine doll!" His laughter increased in volume as he carried her down the hallway of the warehouse.

**Bruce Wayne**

Bruce was standing in front of his office desk, his back to the door. He was going though all the case files on Ms. Luthor's death.

"Sir, I think you should turn on the television!" Alfred announce as he busted though the doors of his office. Bruce turned to face Alfred, a puzzled look on his face. He picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. When Bruce's eyes meet the screen he stood there in shock. On ever channel was the same broadcast. It was Alex. Her arms and legs were bound to a chair, and her mouth gagged. She was filthy and still in the dress she had put on for the fundraiser, two and a half days ago.

"To all the wonder people watching this wonderful show right now…there's something you don't know about this wonderful girl in front of me right now, but it's something that should be shared to the entire world!" The Joker, who as now backing up with the camera, so Alex was in the whole frame, as The Joker's laugh echoed the room.

"But I'm going to be a nice guy….and let her _father_ tell the world his little family secre-_t-ah_…" The joker turned the camera to his face and licked his lips.

"You here that Luthor …you have a day-ah…to spill the secret…or I do it... that and much more!" The Joker started laughing again. The camera was shaking and turned back to Alex.

"And you wouldn't want anything to happen to _your_ little girl now would you!?" He mad sure the camera caught a glimpse of the cuts and buses on her arms and face, then the screen went blank. Bruce's eyes were widened, as he stared at the black T.V. screen. He looked over to Alfred, just as the phone rang.

"Oh…that's just great…" He sighed and picked it up. "Ah…hello-?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me _The_ _Joker_ had kidnapped Alexia? That's wrong with you?! Why wouldn't you inform the parent, for a situation like this! Were you just going to wait until she was dead or back into your _trusting_ hands-?!"

"Look I'm sorry Lex that I didn't tell you sooner…I'm truly sorry, It's not like I wanted this to happen to her…I'm doing everything in my power right now to find her, with the help of Gotham P.D.—Is there something you want to tell me Lex? Anything that will help me understand what he's really after-?"

"Nothing I'm willing to share with you _or_ the world…so you better get working harder-."

"Are you telling me you're going to let Alex die for your stupidity of something The Joker knows about you and something that you're not willing to share for her life!? It's her life on the line Luthor, not yours! I would think she's more important to you then any 'family' secret you might have-!"

"Look Mr. Wayne…don't dig you noise into something you have no clue about…and don't question about the love I have for my daughter...and you know what, I don't think I want you on this case anymore, so thank you for your help…but I'll handle it from here." Before Bruce could even object, Lex hung up.

"Wonderful…He's guilty of something he doesn't want out and he's willing to let that girl die for it.

"Sir—if I had to say, even if Mr. Luthor doesn't spill the secret, wouldn't The Joker tell everyone anyway-I mean that's just the kind of guy he is."

"Yeah he will Alfred, but then we've just put the death date on Alex, because I garnet if he has to tell the world, instead of Lex lowering himself down to The Jokers lever…he'll have nothing over Lex anymore-by then he'll know Lex doesn't give a rats ass about Alex!- then most likely just kill her…" Bruce sighed angrily.

**Alex**

The Joker flipped his knife under her arm and cut the duck tape off the chair arms and legs, unbinding her, then gently pulled the gage out of her mouth.

"What a trooper you were! Nice job, you know I think you should look into something with acting—be on the big screan….You know, come to think of it, that's the first time I saw your mother-now she's a women that looks good on the tube!" The Joker let out a laugh then stopped. Alex stood up, her eyes glaring into his with all of her anger.

"Shut up…you have no damn right to say a _thing_ about her! You don't know me, you don't know my dad, and you certainly didn't know her!"

"Oh-ah…but that's were…." The Joker paused and stepped closed to Alex and grabbed her shoulders and leaned into the side of her fact, his lips next to her ear. She could feel his hot, sticky breath down her neck. "You're wrong Alex…let me ask you…how did she…die?" He whispered into her ear.

Alex swallowed. She wanted to run away, and get as far away from this psycho as fast as she could. She wanted someone—anyone—to come to her rescue.

"Well?!" He snarled angrily.

"S-she died in a plane crash…-."

"So that's what he told you…to keep you from the truth…your innocent little mind wouldn't have been able to handle what _really_ happened to her…"

* * *

_Okay now please if you review (and i hope that everyone does--It makes me supper happy inside!! :D) DON'T tell me 'Oh yeah it's good! A few spelling errors though...' NO! Bad reviewers!! T^T I know okay..every review I've gotten have said I can't spell...and I know I can't. :) I try alright. So please I understand I can't spell and your going to have to deal with it unless someones comes to me and is like-"Oh I know you can't spell and I'm sorry, I will take a look at it before you post it!!" Thank you--_

_Sooo If anyone want's to correct my doommness of spelling error's..awsome. That would be so very nice of and awsome of you! I'll take the first person who want's to. xD Oh and don't forget, you'll be reading the page before anyone else gets to. heh. ;3 Think about it!_

_Review Pretty Please! ;3 Much love!_


	6. Fly Away

*****  
This chapter has been updated!!**

- - -

**I know!! Please don't kill mee!! __ I'm sooo sorry I havn't updated in..for-ever!! But now i'm sorta going to end it sooon xD don't worry it's not what you think!! I'm gonna end it and then have a sequal to it. :3 There all better now that you know that!**

**So anyway sorry again, I've been in a really lazy mood. xD**

_Disclaimer: _**I'm getting tired of typing this..you all know I don't own anyone but Alex.**

* * *

Chapter 6: _**Fly Away  
**_

"YOU'RE LIEING!!" Alex screamed, pushing his body away from hers. "Why would my father lie to me? He had no reason! She died in a plane accident!!" Uncontrolling tears were flowing down her bright red checks. He stepped back, stood right in front of her and grabbed her chin.

"How do you know your sweet daddy wasn't lying to you…to keep his dirty secrets hidden…so calm yourself down and I'll tell you how she really died…" He smiled, his grin reaching up to his ears.

"NO! I know how she died and I'm not going to hear any lies from you!"

"And how do you know I would lie to you-ah…HUH?" He began laughing.

"You haven't given me any reason to trust you, so why should I start now?! Huh?!" She mumbled, sniffing. He paused and stared at her. As she stared back, there was something different in his eyes, she couldn't tell what, but it was different and it was scaring her even more.

"Alexia"

"D-don't call me that!..." She screeched.

"I'm going to tell you how your mother really dies, because you should know." He licked his lips briefly before continuing. "You see one night she was walking to the subway station to go home from work, the bus has broken down and your dear daddy had more…important things to do I guess then to pick up his dear wife. Now she has a long way to go, seeing as she was headed home from Gotham…well you see I just so happened to see your beau—tiful mother…so, like the gentlemen I am, I followed her down into the subway were no one would be, dark and quite just how I like it…I came up from behind and I wrapped my arm around her stomach, knife I my hand and grabbed her neck with the other hand, then placed the knife to her cheek…like this." The Joker took Alex's shoulder, spun her around so her back was to him, reached around and grabbed onto her neck lightly. At the same time, he pulled his knife from his pocket, raised it to her face, and pressed the tip of the knife lightly to her cheek.

"That's were things got more inter—esting…" He moved the blade down to her neck and slid it under her dress strap. Alex's eyes widened and she began to squirm.

"W-what are you doing!?" She pulled forward, but struggled as she was held in place.

"Oh but I haven't even gotten to the best part!" Her ear was touched my lips, as The Joker leaned down next to it, and whispered sweetly. "Then…I—."

"Boss!" Paul shouted as he burst though the door. The Joker turned his head slowly to Paul.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting…" He growled.

"I do boss, it's Superman! I heard he's on his way to Gotham to look for the girl and you know he can do that whole, seeing though buildings things and such—we have to scram, leave the girls, she not worth us getting caught!"

"He didn't mean that Alexi—ah…" He smiled as he let go of her and patted her on the head.

"Well then, it looks like your…father chickened out on telling us _his_ little secret…I did warn him didn't I Paul? Even though Luthor did lower himself to ask help from the person he hates, Superman. This will set the bar into my next plan.

"Right you are boss, you did warn him. Now let's beat it, I have the place wired and we've got five minutes to get the hell away from here." Paul dashed out of the room, leaving Alex to stare at The Joker with wide eyes.

"Well you heard the man darlin' time for me to make my escape. I only wish I could take you with me. Next time though…and don't worry…there will be a next time." He turned to her fast and slapped her across the face with the back of his hand, forcing her to some what fly back. She turned immediately falling to the ground, landed on her stomach. He smiled at his powerful strike, knowing it would leave a beautiful mark, then walked out the door but turned back to her before closing is.

"Until next time princess…" He laughed his joker laugh, closed the door tightly and locked it.

It only took Alex a minute to relies that she was stuck in a building that was about to explode. She stood up fast, and ran to the window she had tired to escape from before. Stepping up onto the chair, she grabbed the edge of the window, and pulled herself up. She knew she only had about a minute, maybe, left to run. She wasn't sure if she even had the will power to movie fast enough. Alex was so weak and drained from no food or water for the past however many days The Joker had keep her. She scrambled out of the window and started to run. She had no idea were she was, or were she was going, she just ran.

Behind her she heard the exploding impact of the building going up in smoke, flames, and dauber. She felt a warm rush of air, then the next thing she knew she was being lifted into the air.

"I've got you Alex—you're safe." Superman's calming voice echoed into her ears as he took her higher up into the cloudy sky, holding her in his arms. Alex was so happy to finally be away from that awful man, if someone could even refer to him as a man. She let out a small laugh of thankfulness and started crying. Superman, holding her in his arms, pulled her closer to him, indication a hug. She put her face into her hands, and cried until her eyes were stinging and dry.

It didn't take long to get her home, seeing as the worlds fastest man was escorting her there. Lex was waiting at the bottom of the front stairway when Superman landed gently with Alex. As he places her feet on the ground, her legs crumbled under her. They felt like jell-o, and all she wanted to do was craw under her bed comforter and sleep everything that happened off. Superman held onto her, supporting her while Lex rushed over to them.

"Alexia." He took her out of Superman's hold and embraced her in a hug, drawing her close to him protectively. Alex managed to wrap her arms around him, closing her eyes and loving the feeling of being home and safe again.

"Take care Alex, you know how to call if you need me." Superman smiled towards her warmly.

Lex cleared his throat, "Yes…Well thank you for saving her…"

"Just know I did it for her…not you." With that, Superman took off into the stormy sky.

Alex laid on her bed waiting for the private family doctor to visit, even though she told her father she was fine. Maybe not mentally, but for the most part she was physically. While she lay there, she couldn't stop thinking about what The Joker had said. _Was it all a lie…or not…_ She pondered to herself as she closed her eyes and let a tear run down her dirty face, into her hair. Alex sat up and brushed it away. _Two times in one day, crying show weakness_. She told herself, then stated out load, "Crying show weakness and we can't show that now can we Alexia?" The wonderful words her father told her when she was younger. She stood from her bed and went into the bathroom, were she turned on the light. Alex gasped in horror. She couldn't believe how horrible she looked.

Her face was pale, with a bit of dried blood and tears. There was also a huge bruise forming, were The Joker had hit her across the face. Her hair was a tangled mess and her dress was ripped, stained with blood, and very dirty to top it all off. Alex sighed, as she undressed letting the tattered dress crumble to the floor. She started the shower, waited for it to get hot, and then climbed in, enjoying the water that was washing everything away.

"Alexia, the doctor is here." Lex knocked on her door, paused for a minuet, and then opened it stepping into her room, followed by the doctor. Alex came out of the bathroom, after have finished her shower. She had on a baggy t-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. She gave her dad a small smile, then went to her bed and sat down. Lex stepped out of the doctor's way, as he walked over to Alex.

_**Bruce Wayne**_

Bruce was waiting up on top of Wayne Enterprise, disguised as Batman, when Superman reached the building, gladding to a stop in front of him and landing.

"Thanks for saving her, you and I both know Luthor wouldn't have done anything if you hadn't approached him…"

"You didn't have to thank me someone I know very well is a good friend of Alex's. She's such a sweet girl, but she's also like her father." Superman gave a small laugh, "any sign of The Joker?"

"None at all, but I will hunt him down and make him pay for the pain and trouble he caused her. This has gone far enough…the police are doing what they can, but it's not enough anymore."

"I could stay if that would help." Superman offered.

"No it's fine, I've got things covered for the most part, besides it's better if you stay in Metropolis where you closer to Alex so you can keep an eye on her." Batman turned, as his cape engulfed his body. "You still haven't found anything else out on Lex have you?"

"No." Superman stated bluntly. "He has a good way of keeping things he doesn't want anyone to find out, away from reachable places. I'm hoping a friend of mine can dig up something soon, but Lex is also very good at changing the truth…"

"Of course he is." Batman turned his head towards Superman, with a smirk on his face.

* * *

_Okay, hope you all liked it! ;D Hope you enjoyed it as well. Another chapter to come!_

_Review! Review! Review! Please._


	7. Truth

*****  
This chapter has been updated!!**

- - -

**Whoot! I'm thinking we're gonna be done soon! (Then I can start on the sequel--well it's sorta a sqeual.) So sit tight!**

**Oh! I almost forgot-well I sorta did this should have been in the last chapter. A BIG thanks to SpanishPirate for correction the last chapter.**

_Disclaimer: _**Don't OWN anyone BUT Alex.**

* * *

Chapter 7: _**Truth  
**_

Alex lied awake, not being able to fall back asleep. Images of her captor put unpleasant thought into her mind. She sat up trying to push them out of her head, then stood from her bed and walked down to the kitchen hoping something to drink might cool her thoughts. When she got to the kitchen doorway, she switched on the lights and walked over to the cabinet, taking out a glass, and then filled it with water. '_I always loved sitting in the kitchen and watching mom cook._' She sighed and took a sip of water. When Alex turned to put her glass down, she paused. Her eyes were glued on a small kitchen knife that was laying out on the counter. She slowly set her glass down in the sink and picked up the knife. Her eyes were in a daze as she held it perfectly in her hand. '_It's so…beautiful_' Alex tilted her head, mesmerized by the knife. Then his words echoed loudly though her head. "_I think someone likes to play with sharp objects…how sweet-ha"_ His words, The Joker's words. Alex gasped and dropped the knife, stepping back fast, shaking her head. She turned and ran out of the kitchen door, and ran right into her father.

He grabbed her fast. "Alexia, honey is something wrong?" He stared at her, worry and panic in his eyes.

"How did mom really die dad…did she really die in a plane accident?"

The emotions in his eyes changes dramatically to anger and surprise.

"Who…" He paused and shook his head. "You have to understand I only did it to protect you…" He led her into the loft, were he poured himself a drink and motioned for her to sit on a chair in front of the fireplace.

"It happened after she was already pregnant with you. She came home from work late again and that week I had board meetings every night and couldn't pick her up. I offered to send the car, but like always she would be stubborn and said it would be a waste of time, when she could just hop on the subway, so I stopped offering." He paused and took a drink, then continued. "So when she came home that night she looked horrible and I asked her what happened. She just told me it was a rough day. I new she was lying, so I pressed the matter. She finally said she had to tell me something and not get mad at her, then she started crying." He paused and glances at Alex "I though she was going to tell me that she cheated on me and that the baby wasn't mine and that's why she didn't want to be picked up after work. I…lost my temper and slapped her across the face. Well she was standing at the top of the stairs and the force of my hit, mad her lose her balance. She fell back. I quickly dove after her and caught her and the railing about half way down the stairs. Then I call 9-1-1 and went to the emergency room with her. Lucky you and your mother were fine but she never told anyone the truth of what happened that night. So I don't know how The Joker found out but at lease you know. Alexia I never meant to hurt your mother, please understand that. I loved her very much."

Alex swallowed. '_That didn't sound anything like what The Joker was telling me…but he was right…dad lied to me…_' She looked up to her dad with a warm smile. "I know you loved her." He returned a smile back and pulled her up, into a hug. Alex still felt uneasy about the whole thing, some things just weren't adding up.

"So then…what was she going to tell you? Wait when did mom die then?" Alex took a step back, looking her father in the eye, a bit confused.

He sighed sadly. "I never found out what she wanted to tell me because…after you were born, I found her dead…in her hospital bed…" He turned his back to her, starring into the black fire pit.

"W—what? How is that possible?! I have memories of her when I was younger-"

"Yes, because you made them up...I would always tell you stories of her and you always asked what happened to her. It finally got to the point were you would beg every night to here about her…and a few months after that, you were telling me you remembered thing she did with you, and I just didn't have the heart to tell you at that age that those weren't real." He turned his head, with a sympathetic look.

She stood there for a moment then turned away from him. "I guess…I always had a feeling they weren't real…no matter how much I want them to be…"

Lex came up behind her and placed him hands on her shoulder. "I know it was wrong of me to wait this long, but I wanted to make sure you would understand what happened."

"I know and I do understand. I'm just glade you told me the truth…" She stared off in front of her, trailing off still trying to take everything in.

"Why don't you go back to bed, you look tired and I'm sure you could do good with some rest." Lex kissed her on the back of the head.

"Yeah, alright." She nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning then, try and have a good nights sleep, and if you need anything, I'm right down the hall." With that, he walked out of the loft and down the hallway, towards the stairway.

_**Halloween night—A two later**_

"Come on Lexie! We're going to be late!"

"Jenna—hold on—not so fast!" Alex yelled, as her friend pulled her up the driveway to a large house.

"The part just started!" Alex tried to keep up with her excited friend.

"Soo! It wont _really_ start until _your_ there!" Her friend flashed a smile at her. Alex blushed with embarrassment.

"Stop it." Alex laughed.

"Oh—you didn't forget your mask did you?!" Jenna came to a quick stop, causing Alex to almost run into her. Alex smiled and held up her other hand holding a black party mask that would only cover her eyes.

"I have it, don't worry."

Jenna sighed, relived and pulled her own mask down, off her head and over her eyes.

"I mean we can't get into a masquerade party without a mask!"

Jenna was wearing a maroon, short dress with maroon knee high stockings, which included a small bow just under her knee, at the top of the stockings. She also had on black, two inch heels. The sleeves of the dress here long, going past her hands just a bit. The whole dress had patterns of lace on it, with a cruse cross corset pattern running down her back. Then she had a mini petty-coat under it to make it fuller.

Alex had on the same type of dress, only the color was a dark purple, and so were her stockings. They both had black, half eye masks that only covered there eyes, leaving their red lips exposed. Alex wore a light reddish purple lipstick to match her outfit. To finish off the look, Alex's hair was pulled back into a half ponytail, with loss, bouncy curls. Jenna didn't need to do much with her hair as it was short and had a natural wave to it.

As they reached the door to the incredible, decorated house, they were given complements by the door men and let into the part, handing there invitations over to him.

Alex always loved this house, it was hers and Jenna's other friend, who had the privilege of living in such a beautiful house. Though Alex and Melanie, the girl who was throwing the party, had been friends before either of them met Jenna, thanks to their fathers, the three of them were always together. Three of a kind was what a lot of people would refer to them as.

She smiled warmly, as Melanie made her way over to her and Jenna. Alex was happy to see her life starting to come back together. After the kidnapping incident, she didn't really want to be out tonight, but Jenna insisted that she come, telling her it wouldn't be the same without her. She new Mel and Jenna were worried and Alex hated being the cause of their worry. It was better to be out with her friends, then alone with her thoughts.

When Melanie took a stance next to Alex and Jenna, she announced to the party that the three-some were finally together. Melanie also had the same dress on as the other two did, but hers was a royal—dark blue color with matching stockings. Her hair was straightened and seemed to shine in the light, making her hair look more gold, then a light brown.

All night Alex had the time of her life. She danced and just had fun talking with friends she hadn't seen or talked to in a while. The only thing bugging her was this guy she had noticed while she was dancing, he really stood out to her for some reason. Not in a bad way, a way where she wanted to confront him and well, get to know him. He had on a faded, full gold mask, nothing like her simple, black eye mask. His hair was slicked back, and it almost looked black, but she was sure it was a light brown. He wore an almost royal purple color, like the color she had on, but a bit lighter shade of purple with matching dress pants. Alex though is was a bit strange that he was warring purple, only because Mel had told her everyone was given their own color to wear by what color they had received on their invitation, Mel did also say that someone from the opposite sex might been given the same color. Alex smiled to herself shaking her head, knowing her friend always liked to be the match maker, even if the two people Mel might have been trying to hook up didn't know each other.

Alex had seen him throughout the night. He never came out to dance, and mostly stayed next to the open doors that lead out to the back yard garden. She also though it was odd because he seemed to only be watching her, but she couldn't tell from the mask he wore.

Alex finished her dance with Jenna and excused herself from her friend who eagerly waved her a quick 'see you later' and begin to dance again with another partner. Alex mad her way to a table full of food and a punch bowl at one of the ends. She poured herself a refreshment and drank it quickly. Dancing always mad her thirsty. As she slowed down, now sipping her drink she turned to face the dancing, happy people who moved with the beat of the music. As she scanned the room, her eyes rested on the man with the gold mask again. When it was obvious to him she was staring at him, the man tilted his head up and slightly to his right. She frowned in confusion, as he turned and walked casually out the double doors, and into the garden. As he stepped out the doors he gave a quick glance behind him, towards her and disappeared into the shadows of the outside night.

Alex turned slightly and set her glass down, then set out across the dance floor towards the doors.

"Hey Lexie come dance with us!!" Mel shouted. Jenna was next to her, both of them dancing in the middle of the floor, laughing and motioning her to come over.

Alex held up a finger indicating she'd be there in a little bit. Both her friends smiled at her and nodded, then continued there dancing.

Alex finally mad it out onto the patio that lay in front of the large garden. It was a nice October night with a slight breeze. She glances around for her mystery stranger, then looked up at the clear sky, admiring the bight starts.

"Beautiful…"

Alex turned quickly, startled from the man now standing a few feet behind her.

"O-oh yes they are." She answered with a small smile.

"Hm I was talking about you." He replied with a slight nod, his arms held behind his back casually.

Alex gave him a warm smile, flushing behind her mask. "Um…Thank you—oh I'm sorry, I'm being rude, I'm Alex-."

"I know exactly who you are." His voice sounded amused.

Her smile faded slight, and she blinked, a bit confused. "Oh-I didn't relies-, have we met before?"

"Yes, but of course, and what a wonderful time it was." He paused. "I almost didn't want to let you go…"

Alex felt her heart drop into her stomach. Her eyes widened slightly behind the mask, and as they did he chuckled, noticing her change in attitude.

"You know I never did get to finish my story…" His head tilted slightly to the left.

Alex swung around and ran to the door, but stopped abruptly when she saw they were closed and there was a large pole wedged in between the hands of the door. She turned back to face her once again captor.

"Really…did you come all this way just to finish your story?..." She steadied her breathing and was hoping he didn't hear the fear in her voice.

"No of course not, I also came to see you." He pulled off his mask, reveling an untouched, painted face. Unlike that last time she had seen him, the black, white and red paint had been smudged and was reveling part of his true face, the human face behind the clowns face.

"But I also have a bit of news to revel to you that might take you for a spin." The Joker announced, as he begin to laugh.

"Yeah? Well this time you're in my neighborhood…and do you really think-."

"If you're trying to scare me with your whole 'Superman will come and kick your butt' sh-peal, then you're wasting your breath-ahh." He licked his lips, closing his eyes halfway. "Superman has bigger and more important things to attend to then you, my dear." The Joker sounded annoyed, which puzzled her.

"Then finish your story…and leave-."

"Calm down…I'm getting there…oh and this time." He started walking towards her. "No interruptions…" He laughed.

* * *

_Review! Review! Please! I love review's! :3 And I want to also thank all the readers too! Thanks for reading and I hope you continue!_


	8. The End Is The New Beginning

*****  
This chapter has been updated!!**

- - -

**Sorry for the long wait..again. A lot goin on with me. D: Now it's up and all that fun stuff. I think this is a good chapter. There is a small amount of blood so just a warning for you all.**

**Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: _**Don't own anyone BUT Alex.**

* * *

Chapter 8: _**The end is the new beginning**_

"Now I know you're not going to try that again!" The Joker had Alex on her stomach, on the ground, pinning her there with the weight of his body on her back, his slender, gloved hand pushing down on the right side of her face. Causing the other side of her face to be forced into the paved ground. "I told you not to make a move for the door didn't I? I told you, you would regret it and now look were you are. A beautiful-_ah_ face full of dirt!" His maniacal laugh, ringing though her ears.

"Now let me start were I left off before you were so gracefully saved, by wonder-man in tights; that night in the subway, with your beautiful mother—oh how I will never forget those hazel eyes, so big and scared." He paused, and even though Alex couldn't really see him, she guessed he was smiling crazily down at her as he continued, "I'm not going to bore you with the details…" He leaned his face in, right next to Alex's ear, his face now parallel with her. She could feel his sticky, hot breath on her ear, and down her neck.

He opened his mouth slowly, sliding his tong across his lips slowly. "I raped her that night…I just couldn't help myself…but I mad the wrong mistake of letting her walk away with her life after.

Alex felt a rush of anger and then tears gush out of her eyes, unwilling to stop. She squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to control her breathing, so she wouldn't hyperventilate.

"Oh—shush don't cry, it's ok, she lived…" He whipped some of her tears away.

"You monster—!" She croaked hardly getting the words out of her mouth, through her dry throat.

"Hey—your lucky I even let her live after that, she even _asked_ me to kill you both!...I don't blame her though, a father like me is hard to come by, I'd always be gone at work—."

"Excuse me…a 'father' like you?" Her tone was harsh.

"Right. After that, I didn't bother to come to the subway, knowing it wouldn't be the same without your dear mother there…but I found out she new I wouldn't be going back to the subway….and that's why she new she would be safe still going there…until that night I found out about her little trick, of course. I saw her…pregnant…and laughed."

"I followed her and confronted her. That's when she started crying and screaming at me to just kill her and her baby." He sounded annoyed. "She told me…her baby needed a better father then the one it was going to have…"

"What the hell are you saying!?" Alex started thrashing around, under The Jokers body, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"Oh my little Alexia…_my_ baby girl…I'm saying that Lex Luther is not your real father, but he thinks he is—."

Alex couldn't stop her sudden out burst of laughter. "Wow and I though I was going crazy."

"I know, funny isn't it…just like it's funny I didn't believe your mother at first either and she had to go and prove it with a damn medical test, cause she had a damn feeling it wasn't Lex's child…just like it's funny you have the same birth mark on your hand that your father has on his hand…"

Alex's laughter stopped quickly, getting caught in her throat. The Joker pulled his right glove off his tan hand, and lowered it down in front of her eyes, showing her a darker spot in the palm of his hand.

"I bet yours looks…just the same." A smile pulled at the corner of his lip.

"No—no—no—no!! This can't be real; this _has_ to be a joke!! You can't—you're _not_ my father!!"

"I know this is hard for you…but I also know that you know deep in your little heart that it's true."

"Really!? Okay then what was the point of telling me?! Huh? Think I would come running into your arms and call you 'daddy'!!?" She was doing the best she could to scrams these words at him in anger, and also hoped that someone might hear her.

"You know that your mother was found dead in the hospital, yeah you can thank me for that. I didn't finish what I started seventeen years ago…and I'm finally going to finish it." The Jokers harsh words burned into Alex's mind.

More tears rushed from her eyes, as she panicked. Then she felt The Joker moving around, turning her head slightly, and trying looking over her shoulder up at him only to see him digging into his pants pocket reveling his knife.

"I'll make a deal with you. If you can stab me and kill me I'll leave you alone…but If I get a good stab into you, your mine. I take you with me, no fuss from you and you do things my way…do we have a deal Alex?" His eyes were lit with excitement.

"Wh—what!?"

"Choose carefully…I would take this chance to kill me now…you might never get another one like it in the future—ah…" The words danced out of his mouth as he stated the obvious.

She thought on his words, knowing he made a very good point. As she pondered her thoughts, he stood up and backed away. Doing so, she noticed the door behind him, full of worried people's faces pressed on the glass. Alex's eye widened as she saw her friend, trying to open the garden doors.

"If I have to fight my way out of here, I'm dragging you with me weather you want to come or not, and I'm sure you don't want any of your little friends getting hurt because of you. Now get up and show your old pop what'cha got!" He sneered and tosses another knife to the ground, next to her.

She stood fast griping the knife in her palm, angered by his words. "I don't care if there is proof, I will _never_ think of you as my 'father'!" She lunged into him, which took him by surprise as he stumbled backwards, but quickly pivoted on the leg that was behind, spun around and grabbed her outstretched arm. Then he spun her around, so she was facing away from him and pulled her arms around her stomach, cruse crossing them and holding her in place.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment…" He laughed low, in her ear, swaying back and fourth with her.

He spun her out and away from his body and followed behind her, his knife ready to strike out, like a radial snake attacking its pray. Alex stopped fast with a jerk of her body. She faced him and ran forward to him. The Joker stood his ground, grinning at her, as she brought her knife down to meet his chest. He grabbed her wrists fast, but she kept pushing him backwards until he lost is balance and toppled back, falling onto him back, bringing her with him. She pulled her hands free of his grip as they fell, and her head hit his chest as something brushed against her cheek and hair.

Alex was frightened to open her eyes. She took a quick breath and opened them fast as they met the handle of the knife that was sticking out of The Jokers chest. Alex gasped and sat straight up, sitting on his stomach. The Jokers eyes were shut and it looked like his breathing was slowing down more and more.

"I—I did it…I really did it…" She all but whispered to herself. She stared at his face, it looked peaceful and calm. This surprised her, he seemed to be happy, and it didn't make sense to her. Then his lips pulled up into a small smile. She glared and stood quickly and backed up.

"Look at that…trying so hard to kill someone…just like your dad…" The Joker struggled to laugh as he spit blood from his mouth. She stood there, in shock, but she didn't feel scared, or afraid. She was happy…with killing? _No! I'm happy he's finally going to die! …not happy about killing him…he still is a person after all…right?_ Repeating the though over in her mind.

"Alex, are you okay—?" Superman landed next to her, as a rush of warm air hit her. He stood there, looking down at The Joker.

"Alex did you…"

"Yeah…I did...Superman I need your help with something." She spoke with an even tone. Superman took his attention off The Joker and turned his gaze to meet hers.

"What is it?"

"I need you to bring me home please…" Her eyes we glazed over with pain and hopelessness.

"Ah—sure, right now?" He was a bit confused. "Should I take The Joker back to Gotham?"

"No!" She paused. "Just—please take me home _now_." She turned, now facing Superman. He blinked then glanced quickly at The Joker, then nodded.

"He's not going any were anyway." Superman stated at The Joker, as he let out a noise from the back of his through.

"You haven't killed me yet kid! I'm not dead and I will follow you!" The Joker mused in a pleasant tone, indicating he wasn't finished with her.

She took a step to Superman, so she was closer to him as he picked her up gently and he started gliding up into the dark sky.

She looked back, down at The Joker and whispered loud enough so he could hear her

"I'm counting on it…"

* * *

_Okay i believe there will be one more chapter after this but then again I could be wrond. Lol Hope you enjoyed! ;D_

_Review! Review! Please!_


	9. A big BANG finish

*****  
This chapter has been updated!!**

- - -

**Eh-Late again on a chapter! But we've come to the end of the story! Yay or Nay?**

**I really do hope all of you have enjoyed it and again there will be another story after this-that takes place later on in Alex's life. So stay tuned!**

**So i hope you're all happy with the ending!!**

_Disclaimer: _**I don't own anyone BUT Alex.**

* * *

_Chapter 9:_ **A big **_**BANG**_** finish**

"Alex I really don't think this is the way to finish things—."

"Look Clark…I know you mean well and we've been friends for a long time but you have to trust me on this, just like you've trusted me with your secret this whole time, even knowing my father is Lex…" I shuttered at his name now. Even though I _thought _of him as my father, he wasn't and it just about killed me. I mean really, who thought The Joker would mess up that bad by have a kid, right. Yeah well, lucky me!

I sighed, miserable, then thought over the next part of my plan, my brain felt like it was about to explode!

"Yes I know…that's not even the point here, I—don't even…" He paused, trying to gather the right words. "You don't even know if this will work—_I_ don't even know if this will work, I mean it's a good plan in all but…" He squeezed his eye shut, thinking over the words, my _plans,_ over again.

"It will work fine Clark—ah sorry I keep forgetting when there no one around." I stared at him as he waved it off and motioned for me to continue.

"Yeah, so anyway, my father…" It was weird using that term now for Lex seeing as that term had changed…a lot. "Has those experiments I came across in storage, and all I have to do it make one look like me. It won't be hard, and then you'll be all Superman like, and make sure the house blows. Then they'll find my 'body' inside and ta-da! I'll be free from this mess and move…well I hadn't gotten that far yet …but you get it." I put my hand to my head, with a small smile painted on my face. I liked my plan, and was quite confident in it because both The Joker and my…father would see 'me' blow up from the window. I poundered the happy though, and walked into house and headed straight to my room to change.

After I came back out, Clark walked next to me as we headed to the storage room in the basement.

"You'll be moving in with me, and it's no trouble."

"Clark—no I can't do that to you, this is my fight…um well my _problem_ not yours." I gave him a frown. I wondered if he knew he was to kind for his own good.

"Look it's the least I can do for not getting you away from Lex in the first place, so it's final and there no say on the matter from you." Clark or I guess I should still be calling him 'Superman' boasted.

"I'm going to have to decline you offer…I'm sorry but I have to get away, away from everything here and _everyone_…so you can't know were I'm going to go right now. I'll be fine but I need to try and start over." I stated. When we got to the basement I looked at the dress I had been wearing early, I was going to put the dress on the fake Alex. I had a purple top that looked similar to the top half of the dress so I could wave my good-byes to the audience outside.

Clark opened the storage door and mad a discussed face.

"Theses things are creepy…" I looked up as Clark announced. He was looking at one of the life like doll things my—Lex had been working on, but stopped after I came across one of them.

"Yeah I know, now come on and help me get the dress on it." I looked around quickly and noticed that this was the only experiment left in the room, but I remembered when I found it, the room was full. Either Lex _really_ got rid of them or was in the process of moving them to a different location.

"There…" Clark set the doll down, looking discussed. I gave a little laugh.

"Oh lighten up Clark." I sighed. "Now, you know were the gas line and everything is right?"

"Yeah and don't worry I know what to do. Make sure it blows, then get to you before you blow." He offered a small smile.

"Yeah that's the plan." I paused "Well we better get that thing up stair, and then all we have to do it wait…"

It didn't take long for Lex to come home, I'm sure he already new what had happened at Mel's house and was worried sick. As his car stopped in the circled driveway another car, a van pulled in behind him. _The Joker_ I assumed. I was amazed, he followed Lex here and I'm sure was planning on doing something dramatic.

Lex stepped out of the car in a rush then turned to look at the van, which The Joker was emerging from. Lex shouted something, and then I saw The Joker start laughing and as he did I also noticed his bloody chest. Then without warning Lex rushed to The Joker and started beating up on him. I new I had to stop that before he was killed. I slammed both of my fists at the window and screamed 'dad'. Both The Joker and Lex looked up at me, but with different expressions on their faces. The Joker wore an angered yet happily evil face, were Lex was showing worry and fear. I dropped my arms and just stood there.

"Ok Superman…here we go…" I watched as both Lex and The Joker started stepping towards the door. I shot a quick glance at The Joker scared expressions playing out on my face then looked at Lex with a pleading face. I saw him pause and start yelling at The Joker and walking towards him again, but The Joker never took his eyes off me.

"Good by dad…hope you got a good look at your daughter. I'm finishing what you started…" I paused. "I'm so sorry I have to put you though this Lex…"

I only remember bits and pieced of what happened after that. I herd the explosion of the house, and then I was covered by something strong, Superman. Before he mad it to me though, I must have hit my head because it hurt and was ringing from all the noise. I herd my name being yelled and then I felt the cold air of the night. Then everything got quite.

A week later I had a feeling The Joker knew I was still alive. I don't know why I had this feeling I just did. I didn't tell Clark, he was nice enough to let me stay for a week and he wanted me to stay longer but it was to close to 'home' for me. I ended up leaving without telling Clark and headed towards Gotham. I knew The Joker was still in Metropolis so I though I would give Gotham a try…until Bruce found me. I had to explain everything and told him several times I couldn't live with him. He finally understood and insisted on giving me money so I wouldn't have to get a job, which I accepted seeing as it was a good I idea.

All I want now it to live out the rest of my life with out any problems. I know having The Joker out there still causes a threat to me, but if it ever came down to it again, I know I'll be able to kill him permanently this time…no mistakes.

* * *

_Well that's it!! Review one last time and tell me what you though! Please and thank you all!!_


	10. News NOT A CHAPTER

Holy crap! Lol I'm here to tell you the second story of this one is in the making! Well really I just have to start typing it up! It's been awhile hasn't it? Sorry to everyone who reads this story xD

So have no fear I will (hopefully soon) be posting the second story and will link it at the end of this one. :3


End file.
